ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Training with Reia
The next morning, Kiva has suddenly wake up from a familiar voice. ???: Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL! Kiva: Ven? - Clank and a few others woke up shortly after. Clank: Ventus? It is good to see you. Ventus: You too, but why am I small? Clank: I believe you have been shrink down to a mouse size in this world. Ventus: Mouse? Kiva: Boy, that's embarrassing.. Clank: Maybe so, but I believe he can be useful. - Reia flew into the attic, when she notice the noise too. Reia: Is everyone alright? I thought I heard noise.. Kiva: That was Ven. Reia: Ventus? Why did you shrink down? Ventus: Don't worry about me. I'll work my way around. Kiva: Okay. Reia: I'm heading for the backyard for some training. Zack: Good thinking. I'm coming too. X-23: Me as well. Reia: Kiva, want to train with us? Kiva: Sure. - Reia and the others headed to the backyard for some sparring. Genis, Yasha and Talwyn caught up with them shortly after. Kiva: Okay, we're here. Reia: Alright, if we're going to protect Ella from the Unversed, we have to train with each other. For this training, I will be your opponent. Let me see how strong you all are. Kiva: Alright then. Yasha: You wish to battle one at a time, Reia? Reia: A wise decision. Who goes first? Kiva: Me. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and prepares to spar with Reia. Reia: Are you sure? I was hoping to save the best opponent for last. Kiva: Good point, I'll just wait. - With Kiva stand down, Zack goes first instead and draws his weapon. Zack: I'll show you my power..as a warrior! - Reia takes her Power Pole and preapres for battle. Reia: Then I'll show you my skills. Talwyn: This is going to be good.. Kiva: Yeah, I know. Yasha: The rules are simple: Whoever crossed the line first loses the match. And remember - This is a test of heart, for when equal powers clash their nature is revealed. Zack..you may begin. - Zack fought Reia with his sword skills, but Reia quickly keeps him on his toes and was knocked over the line. Genis: Whoa.. Not even a minute and Zack lose to Reia! That was impressive. Zack: Ah, I lost! Kiva: Don't worry, Zack. At least, you tried. - Zack got back up and admits defeat happily. Zack: I still have ways to go if I'm going to win against an enemy.. Kiva: Yeah. Yasha: Better luck next time, Zack. Who's next? X-23: I will. - Laura summoned her claws from her hands and feet to fight. Genis: This match-up should have better expectations than Zack's fight. Talywn: Yeah.. Who do you think's gonna win? Kiva: Reia. Genis: Again? Kiva: Yep. Genis: I don't know, Kiva. I think Laura might barely win this match. Kiva: Well, let's just watch. - Both Reia and Laura clashed. Laura did her best by attacking at the time and surprized her with counterattacks, but Reia knocked her off-guard and was pushed out of the line. Genis: Man, that was very good. - Reia help Laura back up on her feet. Reia: You have fought well, Laura. Don't give up. X-23: I shall heed your advice, Reia. Reia: Okay, I think one more opponent shall complete today's training. Kiva, let me see your strength. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Reia and Kiva posed for a friendly match against each other. Kiva: Here goes nothing.. Reia: To be fair, I'll be holding back my powers as a Super Saiyan. Kiva: I know. - Both Reia and Kiva clashed. Hit by hit, it was a evenly-matched fight. But Reia slightly gains the upper hand and Kiva was very close to a line. Suddenly, Kiva has no choice.. Kiva: Looks like I have no choice... Reia: Huh? Kiva's power is growing.. X-23: She's going all out to face Reia.. Zack: Do you mean she's going to take her down? X-23: That I'm not certain.. Kiva: Okay, here it comes! - Kiva did land a major hit, overpowered and blasted Reia near the line. But Reia quickly became a Super Saiyan after that attack. Genis: Looks like it's getting serious now... Reia: Alright, Kiva... I won't hold back this time! Kiva: Same with me! - Both Kiva and Reia fought against each other at full power. Even at full potential, they are still evenly-matched. Reia tried to reach her Super Saiyan 2 form at the last second, but she has failed to reach it and was nearly exhausted and Kiva stood down. Kiva: Give up, Reia! Reia: Not..yet... - Kiva tries to strike Reia down, but Reia quickly moved and used her untested move - 'Shine Shot'. On impact, Kiva blocked it. Reia: We both..quite strong... Kiva: I know, Reia. Yasha: Time's up. Genis: Huh? I thought there's no timer. Yasha: At this point, this match will take a while. The fight between Reia and Kiva is a draw. Kiva: Well, at least it's a tie. - Suddenly, Ratchet shows up and helped Reia up. Ratchet: I saw the fight. You two are very strong. Reia: Thank you, captain. Ratchet: But we got a problem. Ella's father got himself in a wreck and Ella runs away. Genis: What!? Kiva: *frowns* Ratchet: We better find Ella fast! Silver Fang: I already have her trail. This way! - The gang followed Ella's trail and find her, only to find a prince in a nearby kingdom as well. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Oh, forgive us. We didn't mean to-- ???: Oh, no worries. I was looking for a stag. I don't suppose you-- Silver Fang: It ran off to the west. ???: Thank you. Say, have we met before? Reia: No, we haven't. We do not wish to slow you down, your grace. We best be on our way. Kiva: Yeah. - The gang take Ella back to the cottage as the prince becomes interested by Ella. Later that day, Reia plans to visit the kingdom later on. A new event calls out as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes